


Take Out and Sticky Notes

by rareID



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Despite the summary, Does the title actually have to do with the story?, F/F, Funny story, I REGRET NOTHING, I actually used it as a placeholder title, Love me my swearing, So now we have a dumbass title, Strong themes suggested, Swearing, Werewolf Mates, but then it grew on me, it shows that I'm more of a trauma writer, this is actually more of a cute thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareID/pseuds/rareID
Summary: Werewolf AU. Aged up. || So, Amity is in heat. That's fine. She's dealt with it before and she'll deal with it again. The problem is that the person who causes it time and time again is also too stupid to leave her alone during it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 20
Kudos: 383





	1. Take Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just going to stem your expectations now, there is no sex.
> 
> The stupidly adorable fanart that inspired this can be [found here](https://www.deviantart.com/antidolt/art/Lemon-s-DTIYS-Werewolf-AU-860769575).
> 
> Chapter 1 of 2. Chapter 2 may take a few weeks due to time constraints.
> 
> * * *

Amity buries herself further into her pile of blankets. The barrier doesn't stop heat from flaring in her lower abdomen at the sight of Luz in the doorway, but it makes her feel more secure. "Did I not tell you to stay away?"

Luz raises an eyebrow and glances at the sappy romance playing on the television. With a bemused smile, she lifts the bag in her hand and returns her gaze to Amity. "I brought food because I figured the whole heat thing would make you, uh, hungrier."

Amity's eyebrow twitches. _Food isn't what I'm hungry for, you fucking_ —she sucks in a sharp breath through her nose. A sharp retort lays on her tongue, but the scent of the other woman makes Amity's brain stutter to a halt. A part of her body throbs instead of just killing her, which would be a preferable outcome to this.

In the silence, Luz awkwardly lowers the bag and rubs the back of her neck with her free hand. "So, movies, huh? That's not how I expected—"

"Luz," Amity tries her best to sound understanding, but it comes out as more of a growl. "What part of your brain thinks it's a good idea to be around me right now?"

For some reason, Luz perks up at the question. "Werewolves mate for life, and since you're in heat it means you've already found one. What's the harm visiting you after that?"

Amity could kill her. Really, she could. The idea of wrapping her hands around Luz's throat and digging her nails into her skin—Amity bites her tongue to stop from groaning aloud. _Killing her is a turn on? Are you_ fucking _kidding me right now?_

Dragging a hand down her face and ignoring the persistent ache between her legs, Amity grits out, "Have you ever _seen_ my mate, Luz?"

That, at least, gives the human pause. "No?" It doesn't sound like she understands the significance of that.

Amity pinches the bridge of her nose. "How long have I been going into heat?"

Luz shrugs. "You never told me when you started, so—"

"Take a guess."

Luz frowns. "I . . . don't know."

 _Over a year_. Instead of saying that, Amity sinks further under her mountain of blankets. "Have you ever been so turned on that you'd be willing to screw your worst enemy multiple times?"

Heat rises to Luz's cheeks. "Um—"

"Now imagine going through that again, and again, and _again_ because your dumbass _mate_ isn't around." Amity tries to keep the anger out of her voice, but her control was slim enough without this unexpected interruption. "So, because that colossal moron you decided to pair with is absent, you have to suffer for _days_ every month without any relief. Now tell me, do you think it would be a good idea to bother that person?"

Luz hugs her stomach with her free arm as if only just realizing how unwelcome she is. "I think that person would be very irritable."

At least Luz has brains enough to figure out that much.

Luz purses her lips. "But they'd also be lonely, wouldn't they? With their mate not around and all."

Amity imagines throwing Luz off a cliff. "Maybe they don't want anyone around." Her words couldn't be farther from the truth, of course, but distance from Luz is the only thing preventing Amity from melting into a hot mess. God forbid Luz actually _touched_ her. Just the idea is enough to make Amity's breathing heavy.

Luz's lips curl into an adorable smile and her eyes sparkle with kindness. "Maybe that's when they need someone the most."

Amity's anger washes away under a wave of longing. That stupid, fucking smile. The same smile that captured her heart to begin with.

With a heavy sigh, Amity tilts her head back against the wall of pillows behind her. It's tempting to invite Luz to join her for her three-day movie marathon—the mindlessness of TV is the only way to get her head out of her groin—but she can't. Not unless Amity wants to set herself up for jumping the other woman.

"Who I need is my mate." Amity flushes in shame at the way her voice cracks.

Luz's smile morphs into a grin. She trots to the side of the bed and sets the bag of food on the end table. She somehow fails to notice the way Amity shuffles away from her. "Well!" Luz flashes her grin at Amity as she crosses her arms over her chest. "You can either tell me who your mate is so I can find them, or I can be your mate stand-in for the night."

Those words stab through Amity's restraint long enough to make her hips roll against nothing and a high-pitched whine to escape from her throat. When her thoughts stop fizzing, Amity throws the covers away and bolts from the room. She doesn't feel the way her shoulder slams into the doorframe, or the pain from the way her face slams into the hallway floor. She scrambles to her feet and all but launches herself into the bathroom and locks the door.

Amity squeezes her eyes shut and _thumps_ her forehead against the door. She tries not to focus on the way her hips won't stop twitching. "Fuck. _Fuck_." She forces out a controlled breath and grabs the hem of her pants in a white-knuckle grip. Her needs haven't been this insistent since the first time she went into heat.

"Werewolves go into heat, they said," Amity mocks, quoting her siblings from when she was a child. "It won't affect your life, they said. It'll be fun, they said."

The door handle jiggles, softly at first, then more insistently. "Amity," Luz's voice is panicked. "You're bleeding. Let me help."

Let Luz in close proximity? Amity's eyes nearly roll into her skull at the thought.

It takes a moment for Amity to recover from that imagery, and when she does her breathing is shallow and sharp. As frazzled as she is, it takes a long few seconds before she notices the taste of cooper in her mouth.

With a frown, Amity backs away from the door and looks in the mirror. Her nose is bleeding from her spectacular faceplant earlier. Lovely.

 _Although . . ._ Amity's eyes flick to the fur on her ears. Blood is hardly a main concern when her transformation state is starting to come out. Curiously, she bares her teeth. Sure enough, her canines have lengthened. "Ah, fuck," she sighs. Her body shifting at a time like this means it's getting ready to establish who's alpha, which means it'll be even harder to resist Luz if she stays here.

"Amity?" Luz's door is muffled by the door, but Amity's body doesn't care. Her knees almost give out from underneath her.

"I know you want to help, but you're seriously only making this worse." Amity doesn't even care how breathless she sounds. At this point, she's starting to question her own sanity.

"Then tell me how to make it better!" Luz demands. Her voice lacks the humour it did in the bedroom. "You keep running away and dodging my questions. How am I supposed to know what you need if you don't tell me?"

Amity doesn't have a good answer to that, so she says nothing.

There's a heavy thump against the door and the sound of someone sliding to the ground. "You're suffering," Luz says. "I didn't think anything of you disappearing for a few days a month, and you never talk about it, but it hurts, doesn't it? Being here alone?"

Amity lifts her head to stare at the ceiling. Hurt physically? No, but the restraint required? "It's exhausting," she admits.

On the other side of the door, Luz shifts. "Then let me help you."

Running her fingers through her bangs, Amity takes a heavy seat on the side of the tub. Should she be honest? She closes her eyes and rests her elbows on her knees. "The person I'm mated to, they—they don't know."

"That . . . that's an option?"

It shouldn't be, but it happened. Amity remembers the exact moment it happened, and it was honestly classic, but Luz is just dense.

When it happened, Amity and Luz where sitting on the couch. Amity was recovering from a particularly exhausting transformation, and not all of her wolf traits were gone yet. Fur still covered much of her skin, her canines were massive, her nails were claws, and she still had a tail.

Luz had been fawning over how soft Amity's fur was. Amity was too exhausted to stop Luz from patting her or scratching under her chin.

Then there was a moment where Luz held Amity's face in both hands. Luz had a gentle smile on her lips and her fingers were moving in small scratching motions.

" _You're amazing_ ," Luz had said.

Amity's cheeks burned at the comment. Her tail started wagging furiously. Then, she felt her heart shift. She felt the moment her heart gave itself to someone else, and the certainty that she would never give it to anyone else.

"Apparently, yes," Amity finally answers.

"Why haven't you told them? I'm sure they'd understand if you explained the situation." Bless her heart, Luz sounds genuinely confused by the predicament.

Sucking in a breath that—thankfully—smells of soap rather than Luz, Amity rubs her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Have you ever heard of what happens to werewolves who lose their mate?" At the silence that follows, she assumes the answer is 'no.' "At best, they develop severe depression. At worst, they die."

Amity decides to leave the rest unsaid; mated werewolves may be loyal to their partner, but other species don't have to be. Humans, for instance, can walk away and never come back.

"I see," Luz murmurs. "You're scared of the idea of losing them."

"Yeah," Amity whispers. She doubts she does it loud enough to be heard.

"But, God, Amity—can you actually lose something you don't have?" Luz laughs, but there's little humour to it. "You just admitted that your mate doesn't know, and since you haven't told them that means you're not in a relationship, right? That means they're not yours. Don't you think that's a bigger risk than just telling them?"

Amity has to admit, Luz has a point.

 _Damn it_. Amity pushes to her feet and walks towards the door with soft footfalls. So soft, in fact, that Amity knows without looking that there's fur on her feet.

Amity places her hand on the doorhandle, but hesitates. If she opens this door, with Luz _right there_ to see, touch, and smell, she won't be able to control herself. She won't even be able to say what she wants to say before instinct takes over.

"Ugh, fuck me," Amity grunts, half hoping that actually happens. She puts her back to the door and slides to the floor. "It's you."

There. It's out. There's no going back from here.

"Me?" Luz sounds confused. "As in, I'm your mate?"

Amity blows stray hairs out of her vision. "Yeah." She could elaborate, or explain herself, but at this point she's lucky she has any braincells left to have a conversation.

"Heh," Luz airs.

A smile spreads over Amity's lips unbidden. _Heh, indeed_.

"So, this timing could be better," Luz says simply. She sounds less shocked than when she got scared of her own shadow after watching a horror show. "Why couldn't you have told me before you were in heat? Now I feel like I have to help you, but, uh, sex is not a good first step in my books."

Amity shrugs even though the other woman can't see her. "You are aware that I've gone through a number of these heats without you, right?" Sex only makes the heat end sooner, but it's by no means a requirement.

"I—fucking shit. Okay." Luz laughs again, but this time there's a lightness to it. "Would you mind if I come back after your heat is over to talk this out?"

"Depends," Amity muses. "If you're going to reject me, I'd rather know now."

On the other side of the door, Luz makes a sound between choking, laughter, and wheezing. "Reject? Amity, I care about you, a lot. I'll stick with you regardless, but I just—I never thought about you as a partner before. I need some time to think about that without the pressure of you wanting to drag me into bed."

 _I don't need a bed_. Amity runs her fingers along the perfectly adequate floor. "Okay." She can give Luz that much, right?

"Okay." Luz stands up and gently pats the bathroom door. "See you soon, Mittens."

"Bye," Amity chokes. She clears the pesky lump from her throat and tries to ignore the stinging of her eyes, but the way it overpowers her mating hormones makes it hard to focus on anything else. Of course, it could be those same hormones that are making her emotions go haywire. Which means that now she's going to have to deal with that along with everything else.

She groans and pinches the bridge of her nose, hard. "Great."


	2. Sticky Notes

Sweat beads on Amity's forehead and fear pumps through her veins as thick and scorching as magma. Her claws dig into the hard-packed dirt beneath her as tears sting her eyes and her chest tightens like a noose around a falling boulder.

Her gaze flickers to the blood soaking the cracked earth not a meter in front of her nose. Its source is Luz, who's long since stopped gasping for air. Her eyes are hollow; her chest no longer moves.

Amity's eyes narrow into pinpricks. Her breathing quickens. She sucks in a harsh breath that burns all the way down her throat, and _wails_.

Amity bolts straight up from bed with tears dripping off her chin. " _Luz!_ "

Only her gasping, that of a fish out of water, is heard in the silence of her empty room. Amity glances around hesitantly, as if afraid the images burned into her memory are wont to show themselves once more.

With a weak groan, Amity runs her hands over damp cheeks and throws her legs over the side of the bed. She stays there a moment, steading her breathing and staring at the floorboards covered in a scattered array of dust. Not nearly enough dust to warrant the way her heart constricts and quickens with panic.

Amity huffs out a ragged sigh and runs trembling fingers through loose bangs. Separation trauma is starting to set in, and it hasn't even been a day since the end of her heat.

With arms heavier than they have any right to be, Amity grabs her phone from the bedside table. No new messages. She frowns against the weight of loss that crashes like a tsunami against her chest and opens her message history with Luz. The most resent text is from Amity yesterday morning, informing Luz that it was safe to come over and that she was welcome any time.

Gritting her teeth hard enough to hurt, Amity throws her phone at the foot of her bed and exits a room that smells too much like desperation and despair for her liking. She walks until she finds herself in the kitchen, although she has no appetite. Usually she'd be by Luz's side by now to assure Amity's instinctual side that her 'family unit' remains in-tact. Without that meeting, Amity lacks the motivation to do even the basics required for her survival.

Absently, Amity grabs a granola bar from the counter as she passes the kitchen and flops down on the couch. She eats the bar, although it tastes like ash, and stares at the ceiling. With the bar half gone, she glances at the wrapper with a frown. It's her favourite kind, but she can hardly taste it.

She carelessly throws the wrapper and remaining food aside and closes her eyes. With her motivation scrapping the dirt, she sees little harm in sleeping longer. It's easier than staring at the clock and straining her ears for any _ding_ from her abandoned phone.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me," Luz says with a sheepish smile.

Emira raises an eyebrow and glances at the way Luz's fingers are nervously knotted together. With a huff, she stuffs her hands in her pockets and trudges up the stairs of the apartment complex. "You're an idiot for waiting outside the building instead of just getting a friend to text her."

Luz knows that, but she lost her phone and she panicked. Without her phone she had no way of being informed when Amity's heat was over, and the idea of running to Willow or Gus and typing out that question on their phone . . . well, standing outside Amity's building like a fool felt preferrable at the time.

She would have said these things to explain herself, but keeping up with a werewolf trying to get exercise is more of a struggle than she thought it'd be. She's wheezing by the time they get to the eighth floor. "Amity better not expect me to walk her," she rasps under her breath.

Emira's ears twitch back, and a slow smirk spreads over her lips. "If you ever say that to her, record it, please. I'll pay for your medical bills."

The corners of Luz's eyes crinkle in amusement. "I'll consider it."

A soft laugh bubbles from Emira's lips as she stops in front of Amity's door. "Try to protect yourself a little. I'm on a budget." She pounds her fist on the door without waiting for a reply. "Mittens, open up." After a moment, she tilts her ears towards the door. "Huh," she huffs. She digs out her key chain, opens the door, and enters the apartment in a fluid motion.

Luz hesitates a moment at the sight of the open door. Is it alright for her to just go in? Is Amity even out of heat yet?

Gritting her teeth—and praying Emira will protect her if the timing is bad—Luz enters the apartment and shuts the door behind her. She walks further in, sparing glances into the rooms she passes, before slowing to a stop in the living room.

Emira is standing beside the couch with a half-eaten bar in her hand and a concerned knot in her eyebrows. Her glaze flicks to Luz as she enters. Emira sighs and holds out the bar in her hand before setting it on the coffee table. "She's losing her appetite." She places the back of her hand against Amity's forehead and mutters, "why are you here all alone?"

Sweat beads on Luz's forehead. She wonders if Emira can smell that Amity is—was?—in heat.

Emira sits back on her hunches and purses her lips as she stares at her sleeping sister. Curiosity sparks in her eyes and she glances to Luz. "Did she invite you over?"

Sweat trickles down the side of Luz's temple. "I don't know. I lost my phone yesterday."

Emira's eyebrows creep into her hairline. "Did you have a reason to be worried about her?"

Awkward laughter burbles out of Luz's mouth before she can stop it. "We, uh, just have stuff we have to talk about."

Shaking her head, Emira stands and heads towards the kitchen. She waves a hand in the direction of the couch. "If you want her to wake up, put your wrist under her nose." When Luz doesn't move, Emira's lips curl into a smirk. "Don't worry, she won't jump you."

Luz flexes her fingers nervously. "Do—" She drags a hand down her face instead of asking the question hanging on the tip of her tongue, _do you know?_

She ambles forward and crouches in front of Amity. She tones out the noise in the kitchen to listen to long deep breathes of—of her mate? A shiver runs down Luz's back at the thought. A measly few days isn't long enough to come to terms with what accepting Amity's affections truly means.

Luz brushes a stray hair away from Amity's face. It would've been easier if Amity had confessed the moment she mated—Luz's eyebrows furrow in confusion. She still doesn't understand how a werewolf can become mated with someone else without the other person's input. _Like shit, I didn't even suspect it_.

Instead of following Emira's advice, Luz slips between Amity and the back of the couch and snuggles against the werewolf with a haggard sigh. "You don't like making things easy, do you Blight?" she whispers against Amity's shoulder.

* * *

When Amity is pulled from sleep blissfully absent of nightmares, the first thing she sees is her sister sitting on the floor playing with her phone.

Amity groans and rubs her eyes with uncoordinated fingers. "I have furniture for a reason."

Emira's ears twitch towards Amity, but her eyes don't leave her phone. "My ass has fat for a reason." Despite her words, the _thump thump thump_ of a wagging tail betrays her.

Eying the tail that shouldn't even be present, Amity smirks. "So, you do love me."

A blush burns across Emira's cheeks and she pins her tail to the ground with a hand. "When—" With an annoyed cant to her mouth, she vaguely waves at Amity with her phone. "You should be grateful. I came to take care of you."

Amity hums as her senses finally pick up the scent of food. It's a strong scent that could choke even a human's nostrils, so the fact that it took her so long to register it is—"concerning," she murmurs. "You helping, I mean." It isn't a lie.

Emira props her elbows on her knees and leans back against the coffee table. She looks more amused than she has any right to be. " _That's_ what you're focusing on?"

"Your cooking smells like shit."

Emira hides a growing grin behind her phone. Her tail starts wagging again, filling the silence with a rhythmic thumping of her tail against the leg of the coffee table.

A scowl spreads over Amity's lips. "The fuck—" The rest of her sentence lodges in her throat when a tired groan vibrates through her shoulder. Fingers twitch against her stomach. Muscles flex against her back. Then the scent hits her.

An embarrassing whine passes through Amity's lips and her tail is summoned through sheer relief. She flips herself around and latches onto the human without regard to the winded grunt she gives in response.

Fingers run over her violently wagging tail, and Emira chuckles into Amity's ear. "So, you do love her."

Curses spill out of Amity's mouth with the venom of a pissed off snake. She would have punched her sister in the jaw, but that would require letting Luz go, and she isn't ready to do that.

Luz pats Amity's back with skittish urgency. "Air!" she wheezes.

Amity relaxes her muscles, but she doesn't loosen her grip. Luz uses the extra wiggle room to lift her head until her chin rests on Amity's sternum. It would be cute if Luz wasn't sucking in oxygen like a grounded whale.

When Luz finally stops gasping, Amity kisses the human on the forehead. "Please tell me you're not leaving."

Luz grins and grazes the side of Amity's neck with the back of her fingers. "With you purring this loud, how can I do anything but stay?"

Amity's cheeks burn. She didn't notice she was purring. Not that she should be surprised at this point, considering how dead her senses have been today.

Luz tilts her head, and her eyebrows twist in curiosity. "Is your tail out? You're not still in heat, are you?"

From the kitchen, Emira bursts out laughing. "We don't need to be in a heat or transformation cycle for our tails to come out. Strong emotions can do it, too."

"Shut the fuck up, Em," Amity snaps. She has a proper insult on the tip of her tongue, but Luz tightening her arms around Amity's abdomen stops her.

"Be nice to her," Luz murmurs. "She's the one who let me into your apartment."

"Yeah," Emira parrots. "Be nice to me—"

A vein pops on Amity's forehead. "I will literally cut your tail off, you good for nothing piece of—"

Luz pulls back, looking offended. "Amity!"

Amity pulls Luz back against her. "Luz, the only thing I want to hear from you right now is your decision." She tries not to think too hard about the anxiety that demand rises in her stomach.

A beautiful, light laugh shakes Luz's ribs. "I'm still not comfortable helping with your heat and I doubt that'll change within the next couple months, but I choose you."

Tears will in Amity's eyes unbidden and she buries her nose in Luz's hair. "Thank you," she croaks.

Luz rubs soothing circles on Amity's back and wiggles her head more comfortably into Amity's shoulder. "You're welcome, mate."


End file.
